


Legacy

by GenitalGrievous



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1363771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenitalGrievous/pseuds/GenitalGrievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mewtwo escapes. Written as a quick exercise to the song "History" by Michael Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Mewtwo fell forward sharply, stars blazing in the back of his eyes as he turned his head to face his tormentor. Giovanni laughed as he kicked Mewtwo between his shoulder blades again, causing him to grit his teeth in an attempt to maintain eye contact.   
“Because you could not control your powers, you needlessly brought about the death of one of the greatest scientific minds of the century!” Mewtwo howled as Giovanni ground his heel into his face.  
“I--Deserve this.” Mewtwo mumbled, spitting out a wad of bloody dirt.  
“I can’t hear you!”  
Mewtwo raised his eyes towards Giovanni, “I said that I deserve this.”  
“Too right you do.” Giovanni turned and took a rag from an attendant’s hand and promptly threw it to the ground in from of Mewtwo’s face, “Clean my shoe, you’ve made it dirty.”  
Mewtwo took the rag and bent to clean the smudge of his own blood that shone rust coloured clouding the chic shine of Giovanni’s patent leather shoe. When he finished the rag had a dark smudge of brown-red right in the middle. Giovanni smiled grimly and signalled for the nameless attendant to fasten Mewtwo into his cage for the night. Secretly Mewtwo knew that Giovanni ordered attendants to care for him, not due to any concern about dirtying his own hands, but due to fear that the technology keeping Mewtwo’s powers at bay would not be adequate to prevent him from bringing death to the Rocket Leader.   
The attendant, however, Mewtwo did not wish any anger upon. As the wiry young man lifted his arms to gently fasten him into the shackles built into the bar of the small cage, Mewtwo felt a smile form along his lips. In the darkest part of the night, alone in his cage and listening to the frantic bellows of the myriad of other chained Pokemon, Mewtwo liked to imagine that the nameless attendants that bustled throughout the expansive Rocket Headquarters were in much the same position as the captive Pokemon.   
After finishing his job, the attendant moved towards the door and made eye contact one final time for the night with Mewtwo, a sad sort of smile playing on his lips before his switched out the overhead lights and closed and locked the door.  
Mewtwo stared ahead silently into the darkness. There were no windows or any sources of light throughout the room where he was held prisoner, so he was left to his own thoughts alone in the gloom. He wasn’t sure exactly where in the building this room was, but he guessed that it was deep in one of the basement levels somewhere. He had resolved a long time ago that he would escape from his confinement with Team Rocket, and frequently at night he imagined all of the things that he would do when he was free. He frequently wavered between revenge and solitude. However he did find himself frequently humming a mantra has Giovanni beat him and forced him to fight and harm: “You will pay, and it will be I who has their place set aside in History.”  
Closing his eyes, Mewtwo imagined that he could feel the darkness embracing him, cleansing him. Tomorrow, Giovanni had told him, he would be taken to the gym for several important battles. Several frequent but discreet tests of his armour during previous battles had shown one thing: it could not withstand great speeds. Mewtwo anticipated that if he flew upwards rapidly, he could easily shed the armour that kept him captive. Tomorrow, when he was in the gym, when he knew how far from the sky he was, where he was, tomorrow he would escape his slavery. The darkness caressed him, it whispered in his ears that he was about to leave his legacy on the history of the world.


End file.
